Facing Our Deepest Fears: Fear III
by Aurora Lilac 03
Summary: A month has passed since the RRB and the PPG made another truce and since then the two leaders have begun a romantic relationship, but even though they are truthful to each other and themselves they are still keeping it secret from their siblings, will they be able to withstand their siblings hatred and rivalry or will they crumble in the attempt? Sequel to Darkest Desire: Fear II
1. Blossoming relationship (Chapter 1)

**Facing Our Deepest Fears: Fear III**

 **This is sequel of Darkest Desire: Fear II. I have the author's permission to make a sequel of her sequel.**

 **If you want to understand the story please read Fear Itself I and then Darkest Desire: Fear II and then you can read this story.**

 **There is also a comic version of the Fear saga. It's in DeviantArt by CoteProductionArt.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclamer: Powerpuff girls and its characters are owned by Craig McCracken, not me. The stories Fear itself and Darkest Desire: Fear II belong to CrankshaftRabbit.**

-Chapter 1: Blossoming relationship-

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day in the city of Townsville, our favorite heroines are getting ready for another day of school. The lime clad powerpuff grabs her backpack in a grumble, not being a fan of school while her baby blue clad sister was humming happily putting her color pencils in her backpack, meanwhile the leader of the sister was already downstairs preparing breakfast as she had gotten ready before her sisters.

Blossom Utonium was her name and she was thinking of how much her life had changed in the last few months.

It has been about a month since she and her male counterpart, Brick started dating. Before they began their relationship, their relationship had been very rocky and messed up to be frank but as time went on they unwillingly fell for the other until both decided to accept their feelings and now live happier since they can be honest with each other and themselves.

Blossom felt saddened at the thought of having to keep her relationship secret to her sisters but she knew they would never approve and would only make things harder for them, specially Buttercup.

Unfortunately Brick still continued to be a villain along with his brothers but since they began dating Brick has been more gentle and nicer to her than before, so she hopes to make him a law-abiding citizen but she knows it will take time so she is taking baby steps until she reaches her goal.

The Powerpuff girls begin eating their breakfast and chat a little about school before flying off to their school.

The day passes calmly with no emergency calls from the mayor and before class is over Ms. Keane announces.

"Tomorrow I will assign a project, I will give you more information tomorrow meanwhile have a good rest of the day." she says with a soft smile.

The Powerpuff girls fly off and Buttercup comments "Hope it's a group project so we can be together."

Blossom rolls her eyes at that. 'She just wants me to do all the work as always.' she thinks dryly.

Soon the Powerpuff girls reach their house and each go to do their own activities, Bubbles and Blossom head to their room while Buttercup goes to the living room to watch a football game, Bubbles begins drawing while Blossom reaches for her book, _Our mutual friend_ , another Charles Dickens book.

The hours pass by and soon she looks to the clock and sees its time for her daily date with Brick.

Before they started dating, she dreaded whenever it was time to see him, she also saw that time as their _meetings_ instead of _dates_ like she sees them now.

She flies to their meeting spot and waits besides a lamp post, minutes passed and as always he was late, thankfully she soon learned it was stupid for her to arrive early to their dates so she started to come in time.

Well he is slightly getting better with his tardiness sometimes he is only a few minutes late which means he is actually trying to be on time.

As minutes went on, she sighs.

Emphasis on how he _tries_ to be on time.

She soon felt arms around her and she looked back to see familiar crimson eyes and a handsome smirk.

"Hey." Brick whispered. "Missed me, Red?"

"Well seeing how we just saw each other yesterday, no." Blossom said with a slight smile.

"Really? 'Cause I missed ya." Brick says and tightens his hold in her.

"I doubt that, as you are once again late to our date." Blossom says coldly.

"Nah, you are just too early." He argues.

"Not really, we agreed to see each other at 7 pm and that's the time I arrived." Blossom said matter-of-factly.

"Pftt what's…" Brick says and looks at the town clock. "10 minutes late."

Blossom follows his line of sight and says "It's 25 minutes late."

"Whatever." the red headed boy says and carries her to their destination.

'If Brick came to school with me he would actually learn how to read a clock.' Blossom thought as she was being carried.

He takes her to a secluded part of the park, probably so no one sees them.

After settling besides each other Brick begins telling her about the crimes him and his brothers did yesterday night, making her feel guilty and saddened.

The red headed girl frowns and wishes he stopped being a criminal, he knows she doesn't approve of that but he still continues, Brick and his brothers own the night and Blossom and her sisters can't do anything because of a deal they made.

"But yeah we have been feeling pretty bored lately." Brick says after listing all his crimes.

"Oh really? Is that why you and your brothers decided to do crimes in daytime as well?" Blossom asks him.

"Yep my bros just wanna find an excuse to fight your sisters and I want an excuse to see you early." he says as he nuzzles her cheek and then gives her a peck.

Blossom mentally rolls her eyes and nuzzles him.

Few times this month the Rowdyruff boys wrecked havoc in the daylight and while the greens and blues fought, the reds would sneak away and have an early date.

"If you want to see me more, I have an idea." Blossom says.

"Hm? What's on your mind?" He asks.

She give him a pretty smile, "For you to come to school with me."

Brick widens his eyes and just stares at her, before cracking up in laughter.

Blossom irked at his response says "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"C'mon Red, you know I'm a villain, I can't go to school, besides having my nose stuck in a book isn't my thing." Brick says after his laughter died down.

"There's more to just studying! T-there are other activities, such as drawing and sports a-and…" Blossom said trying to think of more things you do at school.

She loved studying so she enjoyed that part but she knew Brick didn't reciprocate.

"Eh If I wanna draw, I'll spray paint a wall and I can just hoop some basketballs to do sports." Brick said disinterested.

Blossom pouts.

Brick grins when he sees her pouty face and hugs her tighter.

"C'mon Red don't give me that pouty face ya know how much I love it when you do."

"Yeah, yeah I know how you love to see me angry or miserable." Blossom huffs.

"Nah I love all your expressions, from your pouty face to your pretty smile."

Blossom feels her cheeks warm from his words.

"Though my favorite has to be your blushing face." Brick smiles and pulls her to another kiss, this one more passionate than their last one.

When they both part, she holds him close and thinks.

'There has to be something that Brick could like about school.'

After a few seconds Blossom couldn't think of anything so she resorted to her last resort.

Blossom puts one hand on his cheek and holds eye contact with him, "If you go to school we could be together longer." the red clad girl says while fluttering her eyelashes.

He stares at her, maybe thinking about it but then says "Nah, how about you ditch school and be with me."

"Ugh! You know I can't do that!" Blossom exclaims.

"Sure you can, hell ditch your place while you're at it and come live with me." Brick says nonchalantly.

Blossom sighs, "I have lived with you and It wasn't ideal."

Blossom remember the awful memory of being chained and forced to stay with him.

"Tch, that was different we were still enemies back then, now we're together." Brick says angrily.

Blossom perked up at his words, 'Together... that's true Brick has been slightly more gentle and nicer since we began dating.'

"Besides this time it will just be you and me, my brothers won't live with us." Brick stated.

'That was a relief, back when I was forced to live with them, I always had to listen to Butch rant and throw things and hear Boomer say stupid things.' Blossom thought dryly 'Blossom be reasonable!'

"Still I think we're too young to live together maybe in the future" The red headed girl said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I can leave my brothers alone they'll be doomed without me." The red clad boy replied with a huff.

Blossom giggled and thought, 'Brick might be tough but he still cares for his brothers.'

The red headed couple snuggled up and talked about other things, Brick talked about what he did with his brothers thankfully not mentioning any more crimes.

"Boomer then said "Is that a bird?" when a friggin' butterfly was flying around! Sometimes I question his eyesight and not just his stupidity." Brick said.

Blossom laughs and then hears a familiar ringtone and checks her phone and sees its a text from Buttercup telling her to hurry home.

A few weeks ago Buttercup was fed up that Blossom came very late, sometimes came the next day so she convinced the professor into buying the three girls a cellphone each and he agreed as long as they were responsible with them, the next day Blossom told Brick she had a cellphone and surprise, surprise the next day he got one as well, Blossom was sure he didn't buy that but didn't feel like getting another headache and simply let it go.

"It's time for me to go." The pink eyed girl told her crimson eyed boyfriend.

"Can't Buttercup busy herself and let you come back when you want to." Brick said with a scowl.

Blossom sighed, Brick always got pouty when she had to go specially since they started dating.

"At least we see each other everyday." Blossom gives him a kiss in the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She was about to fly away when he grabbed her hand, "If you wanna give me a goodnight kiss at least do it right."

With that the red clad boy pulls his pink clad girlfriend to him and kisses her in the lips.

After a moment they part and blossom blushes and gives a soft smile "Okay Brick see you tomorrow."

The leader of the Powerpuff girls flies away, heading to her home.

The red eyed boy looks at the annoyingly familiar streak of pink fly away from him.

"Damn it, I really hate it when she leaves." He mutters.

They meet up everyday, but that's still not enough for him.

The stupid idea of going to school seemed a bit more appealing now.

'Ugh! Hell no! I'm a Rowdyruff boy, we are rebels, we don't go to school besides It'll be a pain to convince Boomer and Butch to go to school.' He mentally ranted.

But he was going to find a way to spend more time with her.


	2. Partner project (Chapter 2)

-Chapter 2: Partner project-

Next day

"Okay class, we will have a partner project, meaning two people so don't ask me for more people the subject of the project is-"

Blossom unfortunately couldn't continue listening to her teacher as she was soon elbowed by her raven sister who muttered to her.

"Hey Bloss, want to be my partner?"

Before the red headed girl could reply her blonde sister jumped in to the conversation.

"No Blossom, could you be my partner?" Bubbles asked making puppy dog eyes.

Blossom was about to reply when she was once again cut off but this time from her other sister.

"No way, Bubbles! I asked her first and besides she did the last project with you." Buttercup argued.

"At least I work with her unlike you!" the baby blue clad girl argued back.

Blossom sighed as her sister argued back and forth, it was always like this whenever it was a parter project.

"Shush!" Blossom whispered yelled to her sisters as they were still in class. "I will not work with either of you."

"What?!" Both sisters yelled, dumbfounded.

"Buttercup, Bubbles is right you never do any work when we have group projects and leave it all to me." Blossom tells her raven sister.

Bubbles starts giggling at that and Blossom turns sharply to her "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Bubbles, you aren't any better."

"B-but I always do all the work you tell me to do." Bubbles cries.

The pink clad girl sighs and looks at her calmly "Yes, you do but somehow you manage to do things wrong and in the end I have to do your work as well as mine."

"That's because you're too much of a perfectionist…" Bubbles pouts.

"I just want things done correctly so I decided to not partner with either of you." Blossom states.

Buttercup and Bubbles then start grumbling but Blossom ignores them and listens to her teacher's explication of the project and finds out each team has to think of a city and in a poster write about the culture, food, language, traditions etc. After knowing what the project is about the red headed girl begins to think of who to partner up.

'Heh, if Brick was going to school we could work on this project together, I wonder what city he would like…?'

The daydreaming girl then felt a tap in her shoulder and looked to see a pair of hazel eyes and soft smile, Josh, he's her classmate who she sometimes studies with.

"Hey Blossom, I was wondering if you wanted to be partner." The brunette boy smiled shyly. "For the city project."

"Yes, I'd like that." Blossom replied.

'Josh is very studious, I'm sure he will contribute to the project as well.' Blossom thought and then shifted her attention to see how her sisters were doing.

"Do you want to be my partner, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked her sister,

"Eh, you can't be worst than Mitch so sure." The raven haired girl replied with a shrug.

Afterward Ms. Keane shows the class a presentation with more explanation and some examples of cities and the importance of this project.

"We don't have much time today since we also have other lessons to go over but you will also receive class time to work on the project the next few days, but it is highly recommended if you work on it outside of class." Ms. Keane says.

"Blossom would you like to work on the project outside of class?" Josh asks.

"Yeah,1 that way we can be very detailed." Blossom agreed.

"Okay! Want to do the project in my house or yours?"

"We can go to my house, if you'd like." Blossom offers.

"Okay sounds great! So we'll walk after school right?"

"Yeah." The pink clad girl replies.

Not long after, the students go to recess and Blossom heads to a tree where she usually does her reading and after settling down, Buttercup flies to her and says.

"I don't like that nerd, but I'd rather you hang out with that harmless geek than the red punk." Buttercup smirks "Hope you told you-know-who that you aren't seeing him today."

With that said, the raven haired girl flew away to play soccer with the boys.

'Brick! I forgot I meet up with him everyday.' Blossom cursed inside her head.

'There's no way he's going to be okay with me not seeing him at all today, he'll probably throw a hissy fit and fly to my house to complain so I'll just tell him I'm going to be an hour late that should give me 4 hours or so to work on the project.' The Powerpuff leader calculated.

'Besides he always arrives late anyways.' Blossom mused.

The pink clad girl gets out her phone and sends him a quick text and continues reading her book, _Our mutual friend._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Brick and his brothers are spray painting a wall when the Rowdyruff leader hears his phone's ringtone and he knows from the ringtone and the fact that both of his brothers are with him, that the person who texted him is Blossom.

The red clad boy takes out his phone to checks his message.

"You got a text from your woman?" Butch asks.

"Mhm." Brick says simply and reads the text.

 _Brick I'm going to be an hour late to our date._

"The fuck?!" Brick yells out.

'She's never late, if anything she's always bitchin' that I'm never on time!' The red headed boy thinks angrily.

"Whats wrong, bro?" Boomer asks.

"That Red is gonna to be late for our meeting."

"She probably would rather read her dorky book than be with you!" Butch says teasingly.

Brick zapped him with his laser in anger.

'Like hell Red is ditchin' me for a book!' The red clad boy thought to himself.

"Uh, maybe she has something to do with her sisters and won't be able to make it in time...?" Boomer suggested.

'Ugh, it was probably her stupid sisters meddlin' again.' The red headed leader thought in annoyance.

Brick decides to text her back.

 _Y? Are ur sisters making u do something to come late to me?_

Not a minute later he gets a reply.

 _It's nothing like that, I have a school project so I need to work on it and will be late._

Brick texts back.

 _Cant u do it after our date?_

 _Brick, I leave super late, I only have time for a quick shower and then I head to sleep._

 _Fine ya owe me!_

 _Okay_

'She'll make it up to me.' Brick thinks and puts his cellphone back in his pocket.

Brick continues spray painting but soon grows bored.

'I'll just go to Red's house and be with her while she does her dorky project, she can be with me and do her project.' Brick thought as he threw the spray cans in the floor.

'Killin' two birds with one stone.'

"Imma go out." Brick tells his brothers.

"Can you bring hot dogs on the way back?" Boomer asks.

"Can't, gonna be late." Brick replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Still bring them when you come back." Boomer whines.

"Whatever!" Brick yells out and flies outside.

'How annoyin', he can get the hotdogs himself!' He thought angrily. 'Whatever, I got more important things in mind.'

Brick flies to the Powerpuff house but he looks in their room and its empty using his x-ray vision he could only see the professor on the lab.

Noticing Blossom isn't there Brick heads to the school.

The red headed boy looks through the window and finds Blossom on her class.

With a nod he hides in the bushes close to the school.

'Man they better not take long.' Brick thought impatiently.

And with that thought he heard a bell and soon students began walking out of the school.

Brick trained his eyes on the door, and after a few moments Blossom and her sisters exited and they seemed to be talking and then Bubbles and Buttercup waved to Blossom and flew off.

That confused Brick, this isn't the first time he had stalked Blossom and she always flew with her sisters, but this time she had waited outside the door.

'Bleh this is so stupid, I'm gonna message her to come to the bushes.' Brick thinks impatiently.

Just as Brick was taking out his phone he heard an annoying voice, and he had heard many annoying voices but he found this one more annoying because it called out to his girl.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Blossom." a boy with dirt brown hair with greenish brown eyes that reminded Brick of puke, smiled sheepishly at Blossom. "It took me awhile to pack all my books."

'Great and he's a nerd.' Brick thought dryly.

"Oh I didn't know you were having trouble, I could have helped you out." Blossom said with a gentle smile.

'Don't smile at him, Red. He's gonna misunderstand…'

And to Brick's anger, the boy blushes and he let out a sheepish smile, "It's fine though thank you, Blossom."

With that they started walking together.

TOGETHER

'What the hell, Red you told me you had a school project to do, why are you walking with this Nerd…'

'Are you lying to me, Blossom?' Brick thought darkly.

Brick was shaking in anger as he thought Blossom was cheating on him.

He was about to fly there and beat the crap out of that nerd and demand answers from Blossom, when Blossom told the boy.

"So what city do you want our project to be based on?"

"'Wait... project?' Brick though as he stopped shaking and put extra attention to their conversation.

"Well I was thinking we could do Athens it has many historical figures and-" he said more but Brick didn't bother to hear.

'Hmm so this was the school project Red was talkin' about.' Brick thought "Though she could have specified that it was a partner project and that she was going to do it with a nerd boy!'

'Damn...calm down Brick, this nerd doesn't got nothin' on yo.u' Brick thought to himself 'Pftt as if Red will actually leave me for a nerd-'

'Wait... she's a nerd too.'

'Still uh what was that crap she said one time oh yeah opposites attract and that nerd isn't her opposite, besides there is the fact that…'

'She's mine!' He thinks in anger.

Brick continues to follow after them.

"Yeah, Athens is a good idea, the greek gods and goddesses would be a category we could cover." Blossom said to the hazel eyed boy.

"I knew you'd agree! I knew we would be the best partners after all we're the smartest of our class!" The brunette exclaimed happily.

'Wow this guy really is a geek, and just project partners so get off your high horse, nerd.' Brick thought angrily.

"Oh well I guess we will make a good, analyzed project." Blossom told the boy with a polite smile.

"Yeah it will be! After all we were meant to be together." the hazel eyed boy said happily but then noticed his mistake and corrected himself "to work together, you know on this project, heh." he says sheepishly.

"Uh right..." Blossom said with a strained smile.

Brick in his fury and jealousy growls.

In which Blossom immediately hears and looks at that spot but doesn't see anything as Brick hid himself quickly.

Blossom stops and thinks she heard something, 'Is there an animal nearby?'

Meanwhile Brick was fuming in the bush.

'That nerd is so fuckin' obvious! I'm gonna kill him!' The red headed boy glowers. 'I'll wait till Red takes her eyes off of him and I'll beat the crap out of him'.

'Just you wait nerd, the minute Red leaves.' Brick thinks darkly as his furious crimson eyes are trained at the boy besides Blossom.

'You're dead.'

 **Hope you like it, its my first time writing a Powerpuff girls fanfiction.**

 **I mean no offense to hazel eyed people, I personally love the eye color. (You know how Brick is)**

 **Also I purposely misspelled whenever Brick texted, because that's his character.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Confrontation (Chapter 3)

-Chapter 3: Confrontation-

Josh keeps telling Blossom about his science fair, but Blossom starts thinking of Brick and feels guilty about being late, and knows he's angry.

'I don't know why I feel guilty he's been an hour late himself a few times and without telling me.' Blossom thought to herself. '...Though after we started dating he is actually trying on being on time.'

'Emphasis on trying.'

'But It's the thought that counts.' the pink clad girl thought with a sigh.

"So what did you think about it, Blossom?" Josh asks her, awaking the red headed girl from her daydream.

"Um, think about what?" Blossom says sheepishly, not having listened to the brown haired boy.

"What you thought of the math test." the boy says with an excited smile, not noticing Blossom distractedness.

"Oh it was fine, it was practically the review so it wasn't hard to do." Blossom replied, remembering the test.

"I know! Sometimes I believe they should make the tests more challenging-" the hazel eyed boy said continuing on but Blossom drifted to her thoughts once again.

'I should make it up to Brick someway, hmm what would he like?'

'If I were to ask him I know he would ask for a kiss but knowing him he would turn it into a make out session.'

Just the thought makes Blossom blush but she quickly snaps out of it.

'Okay, what else? Hmmm…'

'Oh I know!' Blossom thought. 'I could make him some homemade food, I've noticed him and his brothers only eat fast food, which is incredibly unhealthy.'

With that idea in mind she grabbed her phone as Josh was still chattering about his GPA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Josh walking and talking with Blossom incredibly infuriated Brick.

'It was so obvious that stupid geek has a crush on Red as he's braggin' about how good he is at school.'

His only relief is that Blossom doesn't seem interested in all of his academic achievements as she seems to be nodding to whatever he says and seems to be in her own world and it was confirmed when the boy asked her something about a test and Blossom asked for him to repeat the question.

At the beginning Brick was worried Blossom might find those nerdy achievements attractive since she is studious too.

'But she seems totally disinterested even pullin' out her cellphone as the nerd talks about some pga thing, whatever that is.'

To Brick's surprise he hears a familiar ringtone in his pocket and Blossom hearing it too, quickly looks towards his hiding spot but Brick was quicker and hid even deeper in the bushes.

Brick doesn't look up as he hears the nerd ask, "Everything okay, Blossom?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I though I heard something." Blossom replies.

When Brick heard their steps walking away he slowly looked up.

And he sees the nerd continuing talking and Blossom nodding absentmindedly.

'Damn it, who the hell messaged me! I swear if it's Boomer asking for his damn hot dog, Imma kill him!' Brick thinks furiously as he pulls out his phone.

 _How about I make you some food to make up for being late?_

'It's Red.' The red headed boy muses. 'And food what the heck?'

Brick begins typing.

 _I dont need no food if u really wanna make it up to me ditch that stupid project and come be with me_

'Ditch that stupid nerd while you at it too!' Brick thought but doesn't type it since it will reveal he is following her.

He looks up and sees Blossom sighing while looking at her phone.

'Wooow I feel the love, Red.' The red headed leader thinks sarcastically.

The red clad boy quickly turns his phone to vibrate mode before his pink eyed girlfriend can send him another text.

And as he expected a text came.

 _Brick you know I can't do that, I told you from the beginning that our dates couldn't interfere with my studies._

The red headed boy rolls his eyes as he quickly typed his reply.

 _I doubt an hour will make you that behind Red_

Brick sees Blossom pout angrily.

'Ha that's kind of cute…' Brick thought with a smirk.

Before Brick dated Blossom he would have been grossed out at even the thought of thinking someone or something was cute but things have changed since then.

 _That's rich coming from you, you're always arriving late to our dates._

'Okay now that wasn't cute.' Brick thinks as his smirk falls from reading her text and begins typing again.

 _Babe lets not point fingers anyways I don't want food as make up for our time lost why don't you… sweeten the deal?_

Brick looks as Blossom's cheeks begin to blush as she looks at her phone.

 _Um…_

 _Ya know exactly what I want Red_

Brick smirk widens even more as he sees the red headed leader blush even more.

"Are you okay Blossom? You look kind of red, do you have a fever?" the hazel eyed boy asks worriedly.

"Huh?! Uh…! N-no I'm fine don't worry Josh I-it's just the heat, I'm getting a bit sunburned." Blossom says coming up with an excuse fast as her blush doesn't lessen.

"It is a beautiful, sunny day!" Josh agreed.

'Damn you nerd! Don't get in the way!' Brick growls in his mind.

The pink clad girl takes a deep breath calming herself, while Brick observes her in amusement.

With a now calm face Blossom quickly types a message and puts her phone in her pocket.

I'm busy right now, we can talk about this later.

'The hell?! Busy how, you're just walkin' with a damn nerd!' Brick rants in his head.

 _Hey! You can't be that busy besides I want to talk about this NOW!_

But even as he had sent the text, the Powerpuff leader didn't grab her phone from her pocket.

'You're really pissin' me off, Red…!'

Losing his temper he calls her phone.

Blossom ringtone rings out as Josh was still talking.

Blossom looks at her phone startled while the hazel eyed boy besides her looks at her puzzled.

"Um, aren't you going to answer that?" said boy asked her.

"Um…" Blossom says unsure before releasing another breath of air and looking more decisive. "No that would be rude to you, I'll call him later." Blossom says with a small smile.

'But you're being rude to me!' Brick thought in anger.

'Ohhhh… You're gonna regret that, Red.' Brick thought furiously.

Not long after they finally reach the Powerpuff residence.

Brick sees them enter the house and uses his super hearing to hear their conversation.

"Hey girls." the familiar strong and feminine voice of Blossom says.

"Hi Blossom, hi Josh!" a girly voice replied, Bubbles.

"Hey." a rougher girl voice said, Buttercup.

"Good afternoon." Josh says politely.

"Are you guys using the living room to work?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah!" Bubbles answered.

"Oh I guess we'll use the bedroom then." Blossom says.

'What?! How can you invite a guy to your bedroom!' Brick fumes to himself. 'I mean I'm an exception of course, but not him!'

The Powerpuff leader and her classmate enter her room and Brick flies up to the windows and listens and observes from there.

"You have a pretty room!" the brown haired boy exclaimed with a smile.

'What's he talking about, it's all pink and junk.' Brick thought with a grimace.

"Thank you." Blossom says and takes out a laptop, paper and pencils from her drawer.

"We can begin by researching the culture and history, is that okay with you?" Blossom asks.

"Perfectly fine by me, I actually brought some books that might help." Josh grins and takes out 5 books from his backpack.

'How the hell did all that fit in that tiny backpack?' Brick wondered.

"Oh that's perfect! I'll focus on looking for culture on my laptop and you can look for history in your books."

The boy's grin fell from hearing the red headed girl words.

"Oh… I thought we were going to read together."

"We would advance much more by doing tasks separately." Blossom reasoned.

'Ha! Take that nerd!' Brick thought triumphantly.

With that the two students began working on their project and after what seemed like eternity for Brick, he grew extremely bored.

'Damn this is so boring…. how long have they been working now? It must be time for our date by now.'

Brick takes out his phone to check the time and his eyes widen.

'The hell! It's only been 10 minutes?! It feels like forever!'

'Ugh it doesn't look like they're doing anything besides working, should I just come back later?' Brick asks himself.

Though their conversation made Brick stop in his tracks.

"I think my favorite greek goddess would have to be Athena." Blossom said after Josh asked her for her favorite greek goddess.

"Oh yes Athena, the goddess of wisdom and courage, she reminds me a lot of you." Josh says.

The pink clad girl raises her brow as if to tell him to continue.

"Well she is amazingly intelligent and very strategic, she is also known for her compassion and generosity all qualities that you have, not to mention extremely beautiful." the brunette boy was blushing profoundly by the end of his sentence.

Blossom simply widened her eyes and stared at him, not expecting that at all.

She imagined he would simply say she was the smart one of the puffs or something of the sort.

'Does he… have a crush on me?' Blossom thought.

Brick in the other hand was seething from the window, his hand was grabbing the hole of the window and it cracked from the strength.

Blossom too surprised of Josh's words did not hear the crack.

"Blossom, the truth is l l-like you!" Josh yells out making Blossom flinch from the surprise.

With newfound confidence Josh continues, "Together we could be the smartest couple in school! Please be my girlfriend!"

Brick's eyes darkened dramatically, a scowl set in place, a snarl stuck in his throat and his brow furrowed.

But before he could blast the nerd, with a loud thud the door opened.

"Woooow well isn't that romantic." A sarcastic voice said.

It was Buttercup.

"Unfortunately for you John, Blossom already has enough boy problems as it is." Buttercup said as she scowled.

"My name is Josh…" he corrected, all his confidence deflating.

"Yeah whatever, well I think it's time for you to head home." the lime clad girl says while crossing her arms.

"B-but we barely started…!" the hazel eyed boy paled.

"That's your fault for babbling about some greek superhero."

"Athena is a greek goddess!" Josh corrects again.

'Well for once Buttercup was of some help instead of a burden.' Brick mused, letting go of the cracked window.

"Um I'm sure we can continue working tomorrow." Blossom told Josh with a strained smile.

The hazel eyed boy looked downcast as the red headed girl didn't answer his feelings.

"Ok…." with a sad expression the boy grabs his backpack and heads downstairs, the two power puffs going with him.

Brick flies down and hides in a bush closest to the door. The front door opens and Josh and Blossom exit.

"Um thanks for having me over…" Josh says with a sad smile.

"Oh! It was no problem." the pink clad girl replies with a forced smile.

Josh looks like he is about to leave but instead says "I'm g-guessing you don't feel the same for me…"

Blossom looks at him with sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry you're a great guy but I already have feelings for someone else."

"I-i understand…"

After that exchange the brunette boy started walking away with his head down.

Blossom felt sad at seeing him that way but knew there wasn't anything she could do, so with a sigh she headed back to her room.

Brick on the other hand smirked at the scene, happy to see the boy miserable and hearing Blossom admit her feelings towards him.

'That doesn't mean I'm done with you, nerd.' he darkly thought 'You're gonna pay for all the stunts you tried to pull with my girl.'

The red headed leaded flew towards the hazel eyed boy direction with a dark smile.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Josh who was sadly walking back to his house.

'I don't understand, I always thought Blossom was a logical, smart girl.' the hazel eyed boy thought.

"But to reject me just because she likes someone else! I doubt the guy is even half as smart as me!" he grumbled to himself.

"Ya sure about that?" A voice said startling the young boy.

"W-who's there?" He cowardly asked and looked around but didn't see anyone around him.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't underestimate me." the voice continued, only sounding louder and darker.

"W-who are you?!" the boy asked in panic as he began to shiver and sweat as his eyes started to look everywhere around him.

And in a flash he was taken to a nearby alley and pushed to the wall where he was met with furious crimson eyes.

"You're worst nightmare."

Josh's eyes widened in fear as the red headed boy's dark smile widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Powerpuff residence.

"You just can't seem to catch a break, first the red punk and now this annoying nerd." Buttercup told her red headed sister with a sigh. "I swear why do the crappiest guys come after you."

Blossom felt angry from her sister's vocabulary and the fact that she called her boyfriend 'crappy' but decided not to show her anger as it will make her raven sister suspicious of her.

"I just wanted to work on my project, I didn't expect any of this to happen." the pink clad girl said with a sigh.

"And although it was pretty mean to kick him out, I know it would have only been more awkward if he stayed so thank you." Blossom thanked her raven sister.

"You're lucky I had to come to the room for Bubbles markers." Buttercup smirked "What would you have done if I hadn't come?"

"I honestly don't know probably stare at him dumbly as I was still processing his words." Blossom sat at her bed, still processing what just happened.

"Oh come on Bloss it was so obvious even Bubbles noticed, he was always checking his homework with you, always telling you his 'perfect grades', staring at you when he thinks no one is looking, and blushing at whatever thing you say." Buttercup rolls her eyes at the memory.

"I… just though he was a shy, studious boy who liked to express his happiness from his good marks."

"You might be the smart powerpuff but when it comes to romance even you fail, huh." Buttercup snickered.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

'Kind of ironic I'm the only one of my sisters with a boyfriend.' Blossom thought to herself. 'That reminds me in the end I won't even be late for our date since Josh ended up leaving early.'

"Well you can still partner up with me if ya want." Buttercup offered with a sly smile.

"No thanks I'll still do the project with him, I can't go back my word."

'Even with awkwardness I'm sure he will do more work than Bubbles and Buttercup put together.' Blossom thought to herself.

"Pfft whatever I'll just go back with my partner then." Buttercup started flying away "Ya know since I didn't kick her out." Buttercup mocked.

"Haha very funny." Blossom said in a humorless tone. "Even If you wanted to kick her out, you can't since she also lives here."

"Man this is what I get for helping you out." Buttercup grumbles while grabbing some markers and flies away to the living room leaving Blossom in the bedroom alone.

The pink clad girl shakes her head and closes the door.

The red headed leader takes out her phone to check her messages, to notice a very angry message from her favorite red counterpart.

 _Hey! You can't be that busy besides I want to talk about this NOW!_

'I knew he was going to be angry but I didn't want to be rude to Josh.' Blossom loudly sighs. 'Man I shouldn't have told him I was gonna be late.'

"Well I already told him I was gonna be late, I might as well use the time to work on the project." Blossom says to herself and goes back to working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the alley.

The brunette boy groaned in pain barely able to stand from all the hits he had received.

"W-why…?!" the hazel eyed boy yelled at the red headed boy.

Josh realized who his attacker was due to his unique eye color but he still can't fathom why he would attack him out of nowhere.

"I-I don't h-have any money." the hazel eyed boy rasped.

"I don't want any stinkin' money." Brick grabbed Josh by his collar.

"This is what you get for flirting with my girl." Brick glared at the hazel eyed boy before blasting off to the sky, still holding tight to Josh's collar.

Josh screams as the wind hits him strongly in the face and before long they arrive to a tall, pointy building where Brick quickly ties him to the building.

Josh stares at Brick in horror, "I-I don't understand…! I h-haven't flirted with anyone! I don't kn-!" but Josh stops and realized who he's talking about.

"You're kinda slow for a nerd." Brick taunts.

"I d-dont understand, she's your e-enemy…!"

"Oh she's much more than that, believe me." Brick smirks.

"The one she likes is YOU?!" the hazel eyed boy exclaimed in shock.

"The one and only." Brick replied smugly.

"Y-you're going to r-regret this when s-she finds out you d-did this to me she'll-" Josh stuttered angrily but was stopped when Brick's furious crimson eyes glared at him and once again he was grabbed from the collar as Brick towered menacingly over him.

"You aren't goin' to tell Red or any of the puffs ANYTHING, in fact ya better keep your mouth shut or you won't live to see another day."

Josh begins quivering and tearing up from Brick's words.

"Consider this a warnin', nerd."

Brick takes out a dirty sock from his pocket and stuffs it into Josh's mouth.

"This is so you don't squeal."

Brick let's go off his collar and looks to the sky and then turns back one last time and says "You better not cross me or my girl or you'll regret it!"

With those last words he blasts off, leaving Josh tied in one of the tallest buildings.

'I'm coming for you now Red." Brick thinks deviously as he heads to the Powerpuff residence.

 **What did you think? A bit dark? That was the point, the original two stories were kinda dark so I didn't want to leave that out, also even though Brick has changed since dating Blossom that doesn't mean some of his dominant traits were going to leave like his possessiveness. If anything since dating her that has increased.**


	4. Payback (Chapter 4)

-Chapter 4: Payback-

The red headed girl busies herself researching for her project.

'The more I work on it, the less awkward time I'll have to spend with Josh.' Blossom thought to herself. 'Though he will probably say that we should research separately after that ordeal.'

'It doesn't matter, I have time I'll continue.' With that last thought she continued writing down and looking for more information. She was so focused she didn't notice a mischievous pair of crimson eyes looking at her from her window before creeping in to the room and getting close to her and wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"Hey Red."

Blossom not expecting the arms around her and the husky voice instantly flinched and was about to scream in surprise when Brick put his hand in her mouth smothering her scream.

"Damn, just chill."

She gave him a dirty look and he took his hand away from her mouth. "How do you expect me to chill when you surprise me like that?!"

"You should be used to it by now." he muttered and tighten his hold on her and nuzzled her.

Blossom's anger melted away when he started nuzzling her.

Brick reminded Blossom of a kitten, bratty and mean always hissing but when he wants attention he immediately softens and nuzzles her.

The pink clad girl smiles and hugs him back.

Blossom then realizes something and asks "Wait... why are you here? Our date isn't until a few more hours."

"Ah really? Must have lost my watch." the red headed boy lies with a smile and continues to nuzzle her.

Blossom rolls her eyes and grabs his phone from his pocket, "Well I'm glad you didn't lose your phone that just so happens to tell time."

Brick smirks and is about to retort when he seems to remember something and his face darkens.

"Talking about phones, why didn't ya pick up yours?"

"Huh? Oh!" Blossom exclaims remembering when her phone rang and she didn't pick it up because she was with Josh.

"I..." she faltered, she knew that Brick would have a fit if he knew that she was walking with a boy who has a crush with her.

But she is an awful liar and Brick will quickly catch up on her lie if she lies.

"I wasn't alone to pick up your call, I was walking with my project partner." Blossom replied.

'I will simply not specify that my partner is a boy.'

"Well ya seem alone now, where's that partner of yours?" Brick asked as he raised his brow.

"Oh um…" Blossom faltered not knowing how to answer that without lying or giving out that he has a crush on her.

Out of nervousness she look to the ground and sees Buttercup's socks and has an idea.

"Buttercup told my partner to leave, you know how she is." Blossom said as she convinced herself that she wasn't lying she was simply not telling the whole truth.

"Yeah, a total bitch I know." Brick says with a roll of his eyes as his puts his hand around his pink clad girlfriend.

Blossom mentally sighs in relief as she just avoided that disaster, she does feel anger at Brick for calling her sister a bitch but then again Buttercup called him crappy not too long ago.

"Uh, so what have you been doing?" Blossom asked in hopes to get the attention off of her.

"Eh, the usual." Brick said with a shrug.

Blossom cocked her brow, 'Well that's unusual, Brick always talks about his day...did something happened today?'

"Pfft I mean Boomer told me to bring him a damn hot dog when the lazy a-"

'Never mind Brick is still being the same.'

After Brick finished ranting he gave Blossom a sly smile.

"So Red about my reward...?" He says while leaning close to her, his predatory crimson eyes not looking away from her.

"Y-you didn't even wait though, if anything you came sooner." the pink clad girl says inching farther from him as her cheeks redden.

"My bad~ then why don't I give YOU a reward?"

Before Blossom could protest further, Brick leaned in a kissed her.

He snaked his arms possessively around her waist and kissed her passionately. Blossom felt shy but kissed back.

Brick felt dominance and possessiveness over his counterpart, not wanting to share her with anyone. Blossom felt embarrassed but happy from the kiss, the guiltiness she felt fading away completely.

'I did the right thing... I don't think I can be with anyone but him...'

Blossom was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Brick moving down to her neck until she felt him nibble it.

"B-brick?! W-whah...are you doing?!" the pink clad girl squeaked.

"Markin' you."

"W-what?! Brick y-you can't ju-!"

"Chill Red, this is payback for not answerin' your phone." he sneered, a dark glint in his eyes.

To Blossom's relief Brick finished attacking her neck and smirked looking at his 'work'.

Blossom felt her cheeks redden from his action and was about to yell at him but he beat her to it.

"Well as much as I enjoy being here, I came early since I won't be able to make it to our date at 7."

That surprised Blossom, since Brick has never missed any of their dates.

The surprise made her forget her embarrassment and she asked, "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I know you'll miss me babe but don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Brick said ignoring her questions.

"Brick you better not cause trouble." Blossom scowled, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see me sooner than you think." Brick said smugly.

Brick headed towards the window but looked back at Blossom and smirked.

"Ya know red suits you…Red."

Blossom could feel her heart beat faster and Brick flew away.

"Damn him... I must look like a tomato." Blossom said to herself and touched her cheeks.

She headed to the mirror and saw what Brick was referring to.

A bright red hickey in her neck.

"Ugh! Not again!"

Blossom quickly flies to her closet and rummages through all the clothes until she finds a pink scarf.

"Finally."

The red headed girl puts on the scarf and just in time Bubbles enters the room.

"Why did Buttercup grab the wrong markers... Oh hi Blossom!" Bubbles greeted and she noticed Blossom's scarf.

"Is it really that cold? It's only October."

"Oh hehe yeah it is for me, my uhh ice breath makes me more sensible to cold." Blossom bluffs.

"Really? I always thought it made you resistant to the cold."

Bubbles keeps staring at Blossom making her extremely nervous so much sweat started forming.

"It looks cute on you!" Bubbles beams.

'Oh goodness that was close..." the pink clad girl thought with a sigh.

The baby blue clad girl grabs her markers and says, "Well I'm going back, though it looks great! You should wear it tomorrow."

'Oh I plan on it.' Blossom thought with a sigh.

Bubbles then flies downstairs leaving Blossom alone again.

Blossom slumped to the floor. 'That was so close...I need to sleep with this so the girls don't notice.'

"Ugh! Stupid Brick! This is all his fault!" Blossom quietly ranted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Townsville hall, the mayor happily takes out one of his many pickle jars and just as he was about to attempt to open it, a figure came from the roof, making a big hole in the ceiling.

Dust came from the crash and after a cough, the mayor cleaned his monocle to see who the mysterious figure was, and to his surprise he sees a red headed boy with crimson eyes, Brick.

"The security really is lame, even after my last few break-ins you still haven't upgraded security, old man?"

The mayor in panic heads to the Powerpuff hotline but in a flash it disappeared from his vision as Brick grabbed it and hurled it into the air and using his laser eyes destroyed it to bits.

The mayor whimpered at the sight.

"Stop your cryin', I know ya got a million of these." He spats and crosses his arms.

"I-i'm guessing you don't want to call the Powerpuff girls then...?" The mayor meekly asked.

"No, I got direct access now, thanks." Brick says sarcastically.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm going to school so you better make the preparations and make it happen."

The mayor's jaw dropped, "You want me to enroll you to school?"

"Yeah and make it quick cause I'm going tomorrow morning." Brick said impatiently.

"Oh boy! I'm happy that you want an education! But you will need to talk to the principal to enroll you." the mayor informed Brick.

Brick's eyes narrowed, "You're the mayor of this junk of a town, so you deal with it!"

The mayor flinched at his tone, "O-okay! So just you or...?"

"My bros are also going."

"Okay, I'll make it happen." The mayor nodded.

"Make sure it's the school where the puffs go to" Brick added.

"O-oh! Okay." the mayor agreed.

"Could you do me a favor?" the mayor asked.

"Ya askin' me for something in return?!" The red headed leader spat.

"N-no! J-just a favor, if you could do it..."

Brick's scowl remained as he asked, "What is it?"

The mayor beamed.

"Can you open my jar of pickles?" He asked as he held the jar of pickles.

'Is this guy serious?!'

Brick in anger grabbed the jar, threw to the desk, making it break in many pieces.

'That should teach him to not ask me stupid things.'

The mayor looked in his desk and saw all pickles were spread around in his desk and grabbed a pickle and ate it.

"Still tastes great! Thank you."

'Why is he thanking me? This guy is weird.'

While munching on another pickle the mayor said, "Oh right! Do you know what things you need for sch-" but he couldn't finish as Brick flew off without another word.

The mayor saw as the retreating red streak disappeared from his sight.

The door opened with thud and Ms. Bellum entered in a hurry.

"Mayor! Is everything alright?! I heard a crash!"

Ms. Bellum saw the hole in the ceiling and sighed.

"Did the boys come again?"

"Only the red boy, and he said he and his brother's want to enter the Powerpuff girls school."

"Pokey Oaks? Why would they want to enroll, sir?" Ms. Bellum asks, puzzled.

"Dunno!" The mayor says unworried as he kept munching on his pickle.

"The girls are not going to like this..." the red headed secretary mumbled.

With another sigh, she began making calls to enroll the boys in Pokey oaks as the mayor kept munching on his pickles.

"So juicy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brick arrives to the Hang Out.

'It's gonna be such a pain to tell the boys.' Brick thought with a grimace. 'The things I do to be with you, Red.'

"Hey Brick! You brought my hotdog?" Boomer asked.

"I told you I wasn't bringing you your stinkin' hotdog!" Brick spat.

"Awww..." Boomer whined.

Butch snickered as he kept punching his make-shift bag.

"Told ya, Boomer!" the raven haired boy grinned.

"So wanna practice some moves?" Butch asked Brick.

"Not right now, I need to tell you both something."

The green and blue ruffs look at their leader puzzled.

"We're going to school tomorrow."

Both ruffs look at Brick blankly before bursting in laughter.

"Hahahahaa nice one Brick!" Butch said as he laughed.

"Hahahaha yeah bro nice one!" Boomer said as he snickered.

"Shut up!" Brick yelled.

Both boys are immediately silenced after Brick's yell.

"This was no joke, we are going to school tomorrow, so be prepared to wake up early."

Butch's jaw dropped and Boomer gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious?!" Boomer yelps.

"Hell no!" Butch spats.

"I am serious, Boomer and I wasn't asking you Butch. We are going." Brick said in a decisive tone.

"But all you do in a school is... s-stud-dy..." Boomer says the last word with disgust.

"Yeah well you need it Boomer, you can barely tell the difference between left and right." Brick said while crossing his arms.

Boomer opens his mouth to argue but nothing comes out so he closes it and looks down and pouts.

"Why should we go to a stinkin' school?! Besides I ain't waking up early!" Butch argues.

"Then steal an alarm or somethin' cause we're going and that's final!" Brick exclaims.

"There's nothing fun of going to school..." Boomer whined.

"There are drawing classes." Brick says looking at Boomer then turns to Butch "They also play a lot of sports."

Both ruffs brightened up a little after hearing that.

The green clad boy crosses his arms and huffs, "Can you at least tell us why you want to go to school?"

"Cause I'm bored, all we do is steal and spray paint." Brick replied, nonchalantly.

"But it's fun!" Boomer exclaimed.

"And we also kick Powerpuff butt!" Butch added.

"Well you're in for a treat, cause the puffs also go to that school." Brick sneered.

The blonde and raven ruffs grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna kick butterbutt's butt!" Butch exclaimed.

"I'm gonna stick gum on the blondie's hair!" Boomer grinned.

"Yeah, yeah bother your counterparts all you want but don't forget Red is mine." Brick remarked.

Butch and Boomer nodded.

"Ha, those girlies are gonna freak! They won't know what hit them!" Butch smirks.

"Us! We hit them, right?" Boomer asked.

Butch sighs and grabs Boomer in a headlock and ruffles his hair.

"I really hope school makes you smarter Boomer!" Butch sneered.

'Well this went better than I thought.' Brick thought as he headed to the sofa, letting his brothers squabble. 'I deserve a nap.'

Brick laid in the soft sofa and before he drifted to darkness he had a final thought.

'We're gonna see each other sooner than you think, Red.'


	5. New students, new problems (Chapter 5)

**AN: There will be slight (or maybe more than slight I'm making this story as I go) greens and blues, as I was slightly disappointed there wasn't any greens or blues in the first two stories, but I understood as it wouldn't make sense.**

 **There will be reference of the episode, "Schoolhouse Rocked."**

-Chapter 5: New students, new problems-

The alarm rings and the girls wake up, each going off to their own morning routine.

Bubbles looking between her identical blue dresses deciding which to pick. Blossom brushing her hair, being careful not to let her scarf fall. Buttercup rubbing her face as she attempts to completely wake up.

When Buttercup looks at Blossom, she blinks thinking she saw wrong.

Buttercup stares at her red headed sister looking confused, "Why did you sleep with that, Bloss? It wasn't even cold."

"I felt cold." Blossom responds, not looking at Buttercup while she keeps brushing her hair.

"Yeah! Her ice breath makes her more sensible to the cold!" Bubbles says from the closet.

'Please believe it and don't question it...' Blossom thought worriedly .

"Meh, whatever." Buttercup says and goes to get her clothes.

"Bubbles move! I need to get my clothes!" Buttercup yells.

"I'm still deciding on which one to get!" Bubbles argues back.

"They all look the friggin' same!"

Blossom sighs in relief as her sisters bicker.

'Glad she didn't push it though I'll have to talk to Brick to stop doing that.' Blossom thought as she puts on her barrette.

After getting ready, the Powerpuff girls flew to school.

Before arrival to school, Buttercup coyly says, "Good luck with your partner."

With a blank expression Blossom replies, "Thanks."

Bubbles shoots her red headed sister a sympathetic look, having heard everything from Buttercup.

Before long the Powerpuff girls arrive to school, they sit in their usual table.

Blossom discretely looks towards Josh's table but finds his seat empty.

'Is he late? I don't think he's ever been late.'

Buttercup follows her sister's line of sight and snickers, "Looks like he doesn't take rejection well."

The pink clad girl shoots her raven haired sister a dirty look, which she ignores.

"Good morning class! I hope you were able to work a lot on your project." Ms. Keane says happily.

Some made approving sounds while others grumbled.

"I have good and bad news." the raven teacher adds.

Ms. Keane smile dropped, "The bad news is that, Josh has left us..."

"He died?!" Mitch exclaimed, surprised.

"Goodness no Mitch. He and his family have moved out of Townsville."

Blossom eyes widened, 'Did I break his heart so bad, his parents decided to move?'

Sadness and guilt grip Blossom's heart.

Her sisters look worriedly at Blossom who looks downcast.

Bubbles pats her pink clad sister and Buttercup raises her hand.

"Yes, Buttercup?" Ms. Keane called out.

"Do you know where he went?" The raven haired girl asked.

"No, I don't. His parents didn't say." Ms. Keane replies.

Buttercup puts down her hand and grumbles.

"Well as for the good news, we have new students!" Ms. Keane says happily. "Come on in, boys!"

Blossom looks blankly at the door, not really caring who the new students are, still feeling guilty.

It isn't until the new students enter the class that she widens her eyes.

"About time! I was already thinking of ditchin' this joint." the green clad boy scoffed.

Butch.

Buttercup lets out a growl, trying her hardest not to fly and beat them up.

"Man I'm so sleepy, is there nap time?" the blue clad boy mumbles, sleepily.

Boomer.

Bubbles giggles.

"Stop actin' like a bunch of sissies!" the red clad leader yelled.

Brick...

Red and pink eyes clash and Brick lets out a sly smirk.

"Missed me, Red?"

Blossom mood immediately elevates at seeing her red clad boyfriend here.

Unfortunately not everyone shares her enthusiasm.

"What the heck are you idiots doing here?!" Buttercup exclaims angrily.

"Exactly that, butterbabe. Hoping to be less idiots." Butch sneers.

"As if I'll believe that! And don't call me butterbabe!" Buttercup ranted.

"Now now, Buttercup please settle down. There's nothing wrong with the boys pursuing an education." Ms. Keane says putting herself in front of the boys who grin evilly from behind her.

"Yeah we just want to educate ourselves." Brick mocks.

"Could you boys introduce yourself?" Ms. Keane asks them.

"I'm Butch!" the green clad boy announces with a mean smirk.

"My name's Boomer!" the blue clad boy grins.

"And I'm the leader Brick!" The red clad boy smirked.

"And together we're the Rowdyruff boys!" The three yelled, striking pose.

"Very well then, everyone please welcome the boys!" Ms. Keane said and sits them in a table right besides the Powerpuff girls.

"Well since the project is still pretty new, the boys will also do it, I already explained it to them what it was about before classes started. But please do offer them guidance." Ms. Keane told the class.

"Um Ms. Keane?" Blossom raises her hand.

"Yes Blossom?" Ms. Keane called out.

"Since my partner moved, will I do the project by myself?" Blossom asked.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be fair to you, everyone already has partners but you can choose from our new students."

Blossom can feel an intense, burning gaze almost penetrating her and when she turns she isn't surprised to see Brick looking at her.

"Brick would you my partner?" Blossom asks, a bit nervous since everyone seems to be watching her.

"'Course Red." Brick's smug smile widened after her request.

"Powerpuff meeting!" Buttercup yells surprising Blossom, and in a second the Powerpuff girls huddle together in the corner as Buttercup whisper-yells.

"What are you doing, Blossom! Why did you choose to partner up with him?!"

Blossom sighs, "Because out of the three, Brick is the one who will probably work the most on the project."

"As if you don't already see him enough!" Buttercup ranted.

"Exactly we can use our meetings to work in the project." Blossom reasoned.

"As if he will do that! He wo-!" Buttercup continued but Bubbles interrupted her.

"Buttercup calm down! We should trust Blossom."

"Bubbles is right, I will be fine besides I already see him daily anyway."

"Fine! But I don't agree with this." Buttercup ranted.

"You'll get over it, now stop wasting time we have to go back to our seats." Blossom says in a no nonsense tone.

The Powerpuff girls return to their table.

Blossom hopes for class to return to normal but luck didn't seem to be on her side as Brick jeered.

"Man, whatever did I do for you to not trust me, Buttercup?" Brick mocked.

"You jerk! You know what you did!" Buttercup growled.

Bubbles and Blossom had to quickly hold her down so that she wouldn't hit him.

Blossom shoots Brick a disapproving look in which he just shrugs.

"Class start on the project, girls could you come with me?" Ms. Keane says referring to the Powerpuff girls.

"What now, we haven't done anything..." Buttercup grumbles and Blossom shushes her and they follow Ms. Keane outside of the class.

"Girls I know this might be shocking to you since they are your enemies."

"Worst enemies." Buttercup corrected.

"Yes, worst enemies but please try to get along with them, they went out of their way to request education from the mayor."

"They did it willingly?!" The Powerpuff girls exclaim in unison.

"That is what I was told. Ms. Bellum is also asking you to keep your eyes on them as we are unsure of their motives."

"I thought they came because they want an education...?" Bubbles says, innocently.

"That is what I want to believe as well but Ms. Bellum just wants to make sure they aren't up to any trouble."

"Like the Ganggreen gang? They are probably gonna do the same thing as them!" Buttercup complains.

"We do not know that for sure, we shouldn't judge them like that, especially since they requested to be here unlike the Ganggreen gang."

"We understand, Ms. Keane we'll keep an eye on them!" Blossom says, confidently.

"Thank you girls! Now keep an eye on them but no fighting!" Ms. Keane reminds them.

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Buttercup crosses her arms.

Ms. Keane and the Powerpuff girls came back and saw the Rowdyruff boys were in their seats smirking evilly and everyone had scared, horror stricken faces.

Ms. Keane though seemed blind to the children faces and said.

"Thank you for waiting class, if you have any questions, please come and ask me!"

The Powerpuff girls went back to their seats, they stared at the boys suspiciously.

Brick quickly flies up to Blossom.

"Well? We gonna work on the project or what?" Brick asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, let me take out my notes." Blossom says and takes out her notes.

Blossom can see her sisters look at Brick wearily, but Brick ignores the stares and focuses on her.

"Well where are we gonna get the info for the project?" Brick gruffly asks.

'That's right! I was using my laptop at home and Josh had brought books... and he left with his books.'

"I don't have any books with me, I was using my laptop at home." Blossom explains.

"Well don't you have a library somewhere in this tiny school?" Brick asks, as if the answer was obvious.

"You know what a library is?" Blossom asked, surprised.

"Yeah that's where nerds are. There's a bunch of books and junk." Brick explain as if it was obvious.

'Well seeing how he didn't know that students have to go back to school after summer vacation I'm surprised he knows what a library is.' Blossom thought.

"That's a good idea. Let's ask Ms. Keane."

Blossom and Brick fly to Ms. Keane's desk and Blossom asks for permission after permission is granted they exit the class.

As soon as they are outside the classroom, Brick immediately embraces Blossom much to her surprise.

"I told ya, you were gonna see me soon." Brick whispers on her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna enroll?" Blossom asks him.

"That ruins the surprise, babe."

Blossom rolls her eyes at that but still keeps her smile.

"Well c'mon let's go to the library." Blossom says and breaks free from his hold.

Brick's eyebrows shot up, "We're actually going to the library?"

Blossom looks at him confused, "Yeah where else."

Brick smirks and puts his hands on her waist bringing her close to him.

"Let's play hooky."

"Of course not!" Blossom blushes and pushes him back.

Blossom was an honor student she could NOT skip school, not even for her rebel boyfriend.

"We have a project to do and we're gonna finish it." Blossom said with an authoritative tone.

Brick's eyes flared, he did not go out of his way to threaten the mayor, convince his brothers and put up with Blossom's annoying sister to go to a dumb library and do a stupid project.

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand and dragged her farther from the classroom and cornered her to a wall.

"Red, you know that studyin' isn't my thing."

Blossom rolls her eyes, she should probably be scared of his angry tone and the fact that he cornered her to the wall.

She was definitely scared a few months ago, but things changed and she loves him and he loves her.

He wasn't gonna hurt her.

"Then why did you enroll Brick? A school is to learn and study." Blossom says defiantly, looking at him crimson eyes.

"I came for you."

Blossom could feel herself blush from his words and his intense stare.

Brick himself felt the anger disappear and instead a warm feeling came to him as he sees his red headed girlfriend blush and stare directly at him, her pretty pink eyes sparkling.

The sight being too much for him, he closes his eyes and kisses her.

Blossom doesn't expect the kiss but kisses back.

Brick's confidence increases and he snakes his arms around her deepening the kiss.

Blossom's anger fades away as they kiss, loving the feeling of having him with her.

Kissing her...

Kissing her?!

Blossom snaps and ends the kiss and puts distance between them.

Brick not expecting that, says baffled, "W-what the...!"

"We can't! We're in school and there's no PDA allowed."

"What the fuck is Pedeea?" Brick asks, angrily.

Blossom ignores the cuss word and answers his question, "PDA stands for Public Displays of Affections. It means we can't kiss or else a teacher will scold us."

Brick crosses his arms and speaks in a bored tone, "Do you see any teachers nearby?"

Blossom looks around and sees no one, no teachers or students.

"Uh no."

"Then we're fine." Brick says and flies close to her, ready to grab her.

"Wait." Blossom puts her hands in his chest stopping him.

"We still need to finish the project."

Brick rolls his eyes.

"Your grade is already good enough, does this project matter?"

"Yes it does, my grade will drop significantly if I don't do it."

Brick scowls, his eyes flaming. He just glares at the Powerpuff leader before smirking.

"How about this Red, we work on this dumb project but as soon as school is over, you're all mine."

Blossom felt tingles from his possessive tone, and thought about it.

'I don't think he'll work otherwise.'

"We will work on the project on school EVERYDAY." Blossom countered, emphasizing the last word.

Brick grits his teeth.

"Fine."

Blossom flashed him a smile and extended her hand, to shake.

"It's a deal."

Brick smug smile returns and he shakes her hand and says, "Why don't we seal the deal."

Brick pulled her in for a kiss.

Blossom's eyes widen but she melts into the kiss.

'I guess a bit of PDA won't hurt...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with the Powerpuff girls, Buttercup and Bubbles are working in their project when Bubbles feels something hit her head.

The baby blue clad girl touches the spot and feels a squishy thing on her hair.

"Ewww!" Bubbles screams.

"Calm down Bubbles! its just gum not a giant bug." Her raven haired sister tells her.

"Gum?!" Bubbles cries.

Loud laughter is heard from the side and they see Butch and Boomer cracking up.

Boomer holding a straw.

"It was you!" Buttercup yells.

"Bubbles, Buttercup what's all the commotion?" Ms. Keane asks, having heard Bubbles's scream and Buttercup's yell.

"They threw gum at me." Bubbles says, her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah its right there!" Buttercup says motioning to her blonde's sister's hair.

"Oh dear." Ms. Keane says as she sees the gum on Bubbles's hair.

"Boys, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ms. Keane said strictly.

Boomer freezes up at her tone, Butch glares, "What makes ya say it was us? Do you got proof?"

"W-will I have to cut my hair?" Bubbles asks, quivering.

Ms. Keane looks to Bubbles and Butch takes the chance to use his laser eyes on the straw making it disappear.

"You jerk!" Buttercup yells.

Butch sticks out his tongue in response.

Ms. Keane checks the desk and around and doesn't find anything.

"Sorry girls but there's nothing to show they did it." the raven haired teacher said apologetic.

"Because he used his laser eyes!" Buttercup exclaimed.

The blue eyed teacher teacher sighs, "Boys please work on your projects."

Ms. Keane turns to Bubbles and says, "C'mon dear, let's put some peanut butter in your hair."

Bubbles makes an alarmed face and Boomer asks, "Ya trying to eat it?"

"No, I'm going to use peanut butter to take out the gum." Ms. Keane explains.

Ms. Keane grabs peanut butter from her lunch bag and says, "Bubbles lets go to the bathroom."

The blonde girl nods as she still quivers and tears up, Boomer sees her and tenses, guilt gripping his heart.

Ms. Keane and Bubbles head out, Buttercup quickly flies to Butch and punches him in the jaw.

"Don't mess with my sister, jerk!"

"Ah this is how you wanna play? Let's play!" Butch smirks and launches himself to the lime clad girl and they begin fighting.

Boomer takes the chance his brother is distracted and pulls out a paper and writes in big letters.

SORRY

The blue clad boy also remembers seeing his counterpart draw flowers, so he draws a couple of flower around the word.

Boomer quickly stuffed the paper inside the baby blue girl's backpack.

He checks that nobody saw him and with a relieved sigh, Boomer returned to his seat.

The blonde boy knew that a Rowdyruff never apologizes, but he felt very bad after seeing Bubbles cry.

He thought she was gonna be mad but not cry.

"Why are you jerks here anyway?! I know you don't care about school!" Buttercup hissed as she kicked Butch.

"To see your lovely face, why else babe." Butch replies as he scores another punch to her face.

Buttercup growls at the lie and they continue fighting.

After some minutes, Buttercup heard Ms. Keane footsteps and quickly stopped fighting and returned to her seat.

"Ha! You already tired? I could continue forever!" Butch laughs mockingly at Buttercup.

"Butch return to your seat now." Ms. Keane says as she enters the classroom, Bubbles behind her.

Butch grumbles something along the lines of "Annoying old hag…" and returns to his seat.

Boomer saw that Bubbles hair was clean of the gum and felt relieved it was taken off.

The baby blue clad girl caught his gaze and says "Hmmph!" And looks another way.

Boomer feels a pang of hurt and sadness over her action and simply looks down.

The blue eyed boy had done many crimes before and he had never felt bad, so he is very confused why he feels bad for putting gum on Bubbles hair.

Boomer sighs, he knows he can't tell his brothers his feelings. He knows they will make fun of him calling him weak or a softie.

Boomer feels a nudge in his shoulder and turns to see his brother, Butch glaring at him.

"What's with ya? The old hag scolded me, not you."

"Uhh no it's nothing. I just umm don't understand what she's teachin'." Boomer manages to bluff.

Butch snorts, "Pfft who cares, we're not here to learn. We're here to make the puffs life a livin' nightmare."

Boomer turns to look at Bubbles, who is drawing.

"Yeah I guess…"

Butch stares at his brother as he went unusually quiet.

'Whatever I'm taking a nap.' the green clad boy thought to himself, and uses the book they gave him as a pillow.

'What's with my bros? Brick suddenly wants to come to school and Boomer gets quiet.' Butch thinks as he tries to fall asleep.

'Bleh, it's their problem, I'll do my job right and bother Buttercup.'

Butch opens one eye and stares at his counterpart who seems to be nodding off to Ms. Keane's lesson.

Butch smirks, 'Just you wait. I'll make you cry.'


	6. School day (Chapter 6)

**Omg I'm so sorry for the wait! To be honest I kind of ran out of ideas and managed to make this chapter months ago but I don't usually update unless I have a chapter or two already in WIP but I just have very few ideas floating in my head so after much thought I decided to update as I don't like leaving things half finished. I will continue with this story but It might take me some time, with work and school my schedule is pretty busy. If you have any ideas please send me a pm! Thank you for reading and for all the reviews! I won't leave the story in such a long hiatus anymore!**

-Chapter 6: School day-

Bubbles is coloring when she decides to switch colors but remembers her other colors are in her backpack.

She opens it and when she does she sees a paper that had not been there before.

"Sorry...?"

The baby blue clad girl mumbled as she reads the paper.

'Who wrote this?' Bubbles wonders.

Only one person came to mind and Bubbles looked at her counterpart who happened to be looking at her.

Boomer looks down embarrassed he was caught looking at his blonde counterpart.

Bubbles giggles at his response and writes under his big sloppy writing.

 _You're forgiven_

With a smiley face at the end.

The baby blue clad girl holds the paper up and shows it to her counterpart.

Boomer takes his time trying to read the words but when he does, he smiles brightly.

"Really?!" He yells out, happily.

The whole class turned to him, and Bubbles quickly puts down the paper.

"What's that Boomer?" Ms. Keane asks.

"I, uh, really can't believe the stuff ya teachin'. I've never seen it before." The blonde bluffed.

Ms. Keane smiles, "Now that you and your brothers are here you will learn many things!"

Boomer nods and the raven haired teacher happily continues her lesson.

Butch elbows his brother.

"What's with ya? You actually listening to all her crap?"

Boomer looks at Butch, worriedly.

"No bro, I was just thinking about something so I lied on the spot."

Butch looked at Boomer with fake surprise, "What? You can actually think?"

"Haha very funny." Boomer replies, dryly.

Butch rolls his eyes and goes back to sleeping.

Boomer takes the chance to look at Bubbles who was looking at him, now holding another paper.

 _You okay?_

Boomer read it slowly but nodded when he finished.

Bubbles smiles sympathetically, she noticed Boomer has trouble reading so she made sure to keep her words small.

Bubbles was thankful her raven haired sister was sleeping.

'Maybe the boys aren't as bad as we thought.' Bubbles thought as she looks at Boomer listening to Ms. Keane's lesson and Butch sleeping peacefully.

'But could Brick actually be good? After all he's done to Blossom?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the library.

"Damn so like half of the greek gods/goddesses are Zeus children." Brick commented.

Blossom blushes from his comment and covers her face with a book.

Blossom had given Brick a book of beginners greek mythology and of course that's the first thing he says.

Blossom lets out an "ehem" and ignores his comment, "Did you finish reading the book?"

"Nah but I got the gist." Brick rolls his eyes before adding. "Now let's do this project already so we can play hooky."

"We're not going to hooky!" Blossom then realizes she raised her voice in the library and quiets down. "Anyways let's work on the project."

Together they start working and look for information of Athens.

Blossom is pleasantly surprised to see Brick is actually being helpful.

He does joke around here and there but even when he does he is continuously working.

After finishing a whole section, Blossom smiles feeling satisfied.

"We are making good progress! At this rate we should finish in 4 days." Blossom exclaims happily.

Brick raises his brow, "Didn't they give us 2 weeks for this junk?"

"That's right." Blossom nods.

Brick slyly smiles, "Well ain't that dandy, that means we gonna have plenty of free time babe."

Blossom blushes from his tone, and sees him grabbing her hand.

The red headed girl warmly smiles, "I'm very proud of you Brick. I didn't think you'd be so dedicated."

Brick slightly blushes from her sweet smile and tries to act mighty by saying, "It's me we're talking about. Of course I'd be great at working on a dumb project."

Blossom rolls her eyes but smiles at him.

Brick then looks at her seriously, "I'm very dedicated at things I actually care about. And if by doing this stupid project means spendin' more time with you, then I'll do it."

Blossom widens her eyes, not expecting such sweet words to come out of Brick.

The pink clad girl kisses Brick's cheek and gives him a tight hug.

Brick chuckles, "About time I got some Pedea."

Blossom quickly puts distance and looks around, looking for anyone who might catch them.

"Chill Red, there's no one here."

And true to his word, the library was empty besides an old librarian who seemed to be sleeping.

Blossom looked over to Brick and smiles, "I suppose we deserve a break."

Blossom cuddles up to Brick who wraps his arm around her.

Crimson, red eyes meet pastel, pink eyes.

"Love you."

"Love ya."

They share a sweet kiss before going back to cuddling.

After awhile Blossom tells Brick its time they return to the classroom and he begrudgedly agrees.

The red headed couple return to class and follow along with the class.

'Brick coming to school is a great step in the rrb leaving the life of criminals.' Blossom thought as she takes notes on Ms. Keane's lesson.

'Brick is obviously gifted in learning, I just hope his brothers follow his example.' Blossom thought while looking at the Rowdyruff table next to theirs.

Brick is semi paying attention to Ms. Keane, while Boomer and Butch are both sleeping, Butch dropping saliva.

'Ew.' Blossom thought and looked away from Butch.

The pink clad girl stares at her boyfriend who notices her stare and winks at her.

Blossom blushes and looks back to Ms. Keane and smiles.

'Either way I'm happy they enrolled.'

The bell rings for lunch and everyone head outs, Buttercup and Butch bickering as they do.

"About time we leave this dump!" Butch yells and is about to fly away.

"You idiot! School isn't over we're just having lunch." Buttercup informs her green eyed counterpart.

"What?! Ya lying to me!" Butch yells and grabs Buttercup collar and pulls her close to him.

"Children no fighting!" Ms. Keane says and hurries to the green counterparts.

"She's lying to me, teach! Punish her!" Butch yells as he lets go off Buttercup.

The raven haired teacher sighs, "She's not lying, this is just recess."

"Recess...?" Butch says, confused.

"Its when you eat and play in the playground, doofus." Buttercup explains with a glare.

"Finally, I'm starvin'!" Butch exclaims. "What's on the menu?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes, ignores him and takes out her lunch like most of her classmates while Butch stares at them.

"We gotta bring our own lunch?!" Butch questions in anger.

"The school also offers some food you can buy." Ms. Keane says.

"Buy?! I got no money! I thought we would get food in exchange of going to school?!"

"You get an education from coming to school." Blossom says, after munching from her sandwich.

Butch stares at the red headed girl as if she had grown three heads.

"Who the heck needs an education?!" Butch growls.

Buttercup chortles a laugh and nods in agreement and Blossom sighs and continues eating.

"What're we gonna eat? I'm hungry." Boomer whines to his brothers.

Brick narrows his eyes and thinks and opens his mouth to say something but Butch beats him to it.

"Isn't it obvious? Steal from these chumps!"

Buch sees Ms. Keane eating in her classroom and quickly flies to an unsuspecting boy and threatens him.

"Give me your lunch! Now!"

Boomer stares at his green clad brother while Brick sighs.

The Powerpuff girls quickly shield the boy who Butch threatened, Buttercup pushing him away.

"Get your own lunch, jerk! Don't steal from others!" Buttercup yelled.

Brick took the chance the Powerpuff girls were busy with Butch and he flew to a vending machine where he kicked and punched until some treats came out.

With a smirk he gets the treats and flies back to the spot where Butch is arguing with Buttercup.

Blossom boredly listens to their bickering while eating her sandwich.

Boomer and Bubbles are nowhere in sight, which Brick shrugs.

'More treats for me.'

"We barely have time to wake up to get to school, what makes you think we got time to steal food before getting here!" Butch yells.

"I said make your own food! Stop stealing!" Buttercup growls out.

"With what money genius?!" Butch retorts.

Brick rolls his eyes and makes his way to them.

"Ya know what, if you don't want me to steal then why don't you give me your sandwich!" Butch then grabs Buttercup's sandwich from her hands and opens his mouth about to eat it when Brick takes the sandwich from Butch's grasp, making the the green clad boy bite his tongue instead of the sandwich.

"Bwick!"

Brick ignores him and throws the sandwich back to Buttercup who catches it easily.

"Uh thanks." Buttercup says, suspiciously.

"Don't mention it." Brick replies, nonchalantly.

Blossom stares in awe, not expecting Brick to return Buttercup her sandwich.

"I had gotten us food!" Butch yells.

"I already got us food." Brick says and motions to his hands, full of treats.

Buttercup grabs Brick from the collar.

"Where did you get that food?! Who'd you steal it from?!"

Brick glares at the lime clad girl and is about to use his laser eyes when Blossom pushes Buttercup back.

"You can't accuse him without proof and if you look around no one is crying, looking at them fearfully or giving sign they were robbed." Blossom reasons.

'Always the smart one.' Brick smirks.

"Okay if they didn't steal it from any of our classmates, where did they get the food." Buttercup retorts.

"Buttercup we can't demand the answers but we can ask them." Blossom says, reasonably.

"Brick could you please tell us where you got the treats?" Blossom asked politely.

Brick grinned, and almost taunted her by telling her "Nah that ain't none of ya business."

But he thought about it and the more he taunts and stalls, the less time he will be able to spend with her privately.

"They were near the trash can, somebody obviously didn't want them and I don't like wasting food." Brick lied easily.

Blossom eyed the treats suspiciously, as they were unopened and looked in good conditions but shrugged it off not seeing a reason to doubt him.

"Sounds good to me, it's not food anyone wanted." Blossom says and directed her gaze to lime eyed girl as if to tell her to calm down.

"Tch, guess so." Buttercup grumbles.

Butch quickly grabs the treats from Brick's hands.

"Where's Boomer?" Brick asks.

"Beats me." the green eyed boy shrugs and munches on the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the other side of the school, Boomer was flying around sniffing, looking for something.

Bubbles feeling curious, followed her counterpart.

The blue clad boy widens his eyes and quickly flies towards a direction.

Boomer finds a garbage can and smiles.

He flies towards it but Bubbles voice stops him.

"Wait!"

The blonde haired boy looks at her with confusion.

"You shouldn't eat from the garbage, it's dirty." Bubbles frowns.

Boomer blinks, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Pity surges through Bubbles as she looks at her counterpart sadly.

"Come here." Bubbles sits down on the grass and Boomer follow suit.

The baby blue clad girl takes out a sandwich from her lunch bag. Boomer stares at her curiously. The blonde girl then cuts the sandwich in half, giving Boomer a half.

"Here you go!" Bubbles smiles sweetly.

Boomer stares at her confused, "I thought we weren't supposed to steal...?"

Bubbles stares at Boomer surprised and then smiles gently.

"You're not stealing, I'm giving it to you. We're sharing."

Bubbles gets close to Boomer, their shoulders almost bumping.

"See? Sharing." Bubbles shows Boomer her half and starts eating it.

A small grin appears on Boomer's face and he too begins munching on his half.

Soon they both finish their half of sandwich in peaceful silence.

"Thank you." Boomer smiles brightly.

Bubbles feels her face warm up at the sight of his smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Boomer asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I forgive you." Bubbles smiled.

The blue duo smile at each other, when they heard voices calling to them.

"Bubbles!"

"Boomer!"

"Its my sisters."

"Its my brothers."

They both said at the same time.

Bubbles grins and says, "I'll see you in class, Boomer."

Boomer only nods and Bubbles quickly flies towards her sisters.

Boomer too, goes towards his brothers.

"About time! You took forever." Butch ranted.

"Here, I managed to save this for you." Brick said and handed Boomer a bag of chips.

"Thanks!" Boomer beams and opens the bag.

Brick noticed Blossom head towards her reading spot after checking up on Bubbles.

With a devious smile the red headed boy follows after her like a moth attracted to a flame.

Blossom makes herself comfortable in the tree trunk and is about to take out her book but Brick hugs her from behind, surprising her.

Blossom quickly tenses until she realizes it's her red headed boyfriend.

"Brick! You surprised me." Blossom exclaims.

"You should expect me by now, Red."

"I guess, I should be more alert." Blossom says, mostly to herself.

"Mhm." Brick says and positions himself in the tree trunk, making Blossom sit on his lap.

"Anyway, I'm really proud of you Brick. I know how much you dislike Buttercup and still gave her sandwich back." Blossom turns to face him and smiles.

"Eh it was no big deal." Brick replied nonchalantly.

"Well it meant a lot to me, it shows you're changing. You convinced your brothers and yourself to come to school and not only did you return a sandwich to your enemy but you also looked for alternatives to stealing from others." Blossom says, happily.

Brick feels a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'What is this? Do I actually feel bad for lying to her?... ugh what's wrong with me! I ain't changing! Though I can't tell her that, she might get mad at me if I tell her. The only reason I enrolled in this dump was so other guys wouldn't get near her, not to have an education.'

"I guess though it sucks that the only way me and the boys can eat is taking food from the trash." Brick says, to make his lie more convincing.

Pink eyes are filled with pity, she knew that the rowdyruff boys are criminals but she just realized that they don't know another way to survive.

"I'll talk with the mayor, you and your brothers are underage and can't work yet so you will need support. I won't let you eat from the trash!" Blossom says confidently.

Brick feels his chest warm again from her kind smile and generous words.

Brick felt a blush forming on his cheeks so he changed the subject to distract himself from the feelings.

"Uh, yeah anyway why are you wearing a scarf? It's not even cold."

Blossom looked down at her scarf and it was her turn to blush.

"Why do you think? It's your fault!" Blossom rants, her blush not lessening.

"Ah, are you trying to hide my mark?" Brick taunts.

"Obviously! My family can't see me with this." Blossom says gripping her scarf.

"Tch, then others won't know you're mine." Brick grumbles.

"Huh? What did you say? You want people to see this?" Blossom asked alarmed.

"Nah its fine, I guess I'll just be around you so people get the hint." Brick answered coyly.

Brick's words worry Blossom, she does not want to make her relationship public until Brick completely leaves his criminal life.

The pink clad girl doesn't have much time to ponder as the bell rang and it was time for recess to be over.

"Ah damn it, already over." Brick complains.

"Well Red I'll just take my reward for being such a great guy."

Before Blossom can process his words his lips are against her.

He gives her an intense but short kiss.

"See ya in class Red." Brick winks and flies towards his brothers.

Blossom blinks before heading towards class as well.

Once back Ms. Keane continues with the lesson.

"Stupid Butch, little..." Buttercup cursed.

Blossom arched her brow, "What did he do?"

"He ate his snacks while floating over me and purposely ate with his mouth open putting crumbs in my hair!" Buttercups shakes her head, letting crumbs fall to the floor.

"Ew." Blossom said.

"Ugh! I knew it was a bad idea for those snots to come to school." Buttercup complained.

"Don't say that, it might take awhile but they will learn to be law-abiding citizens." the pink eyed leader, assures her sister.

Blossom looked to the rrb table and found them laughing from a comic and eating loudly their snacks.

'At least I hope.' Blossom thought to herself before facing Ms. Keane.


End file.
